Level 868 (Super Saga)
|type = Mixed |prevtype = Icing |nexttype= Jam |previous = Level 867 |next = Level 869 |candies= }} Level 868 (Super Saga) is the 1st level in Episode 100 and the ?th mixed mode level in Candy Crush Super Saga. To pass this level, you must plan 50 and 50 , clear 200 icing layers, plan 10 and collect 5 cereals, raise the soda using 9Bottles and score at least 150,000 points in 152 moves. If you have renaming moves or special candies left in this level, Super Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Difficulty * You have a brunch of goals to do now * The red swirl canons won't produce until you free at least a glob ** They contain a cereal so you only need to make 4, the kinds of wheels and a colorbomb ** You also need 50 swirl layers now * The key canons can help you freeing the UFOs, meaning the player will only make 35 wrapped candies instead of 50 since they can create and collect wrapped candies * The locked swirls makes it worse * You need 200 icing layers which means that 16 of them must be gained using lucky candies ** They can convert to anything that the level needs, including Soda Bottles and cereals too ** Unfortunately, they spawn swirls but they can help you collecting them easily * White swirls spawned from the mystery canon is the only worse thing * Soda canons can only spawn in the lower rows. Unfortunately, it is protected by tons of 8-layered icing which is the goal to collect icing * Caramel can spread allover the board if not cleared * 152 moves with just 7 colors and may not be enough for some players * All canons spawn every 2 moves but bottles spawn every 2 to 3 moves Stars Strategy Part 1<>The orders Part 1<>Blocker Order Licorice * Try to unlock the given black swirls and remove them * If you rely on the canons that spawn swirls, you may remove them quickly to collect them easier than ever. More layers of swirls means more swirl layers collected Part 2<>The wrapped Candies * Try to free the golden coconut wheel from the glob to collect 6 wrapped candies * Rely on key canons to free the UFOs and collect even more wrapped candies * Try to free the colorbomb from the glob and mix it with a wrapped candy to make this a bit easy Part 2<>Icing * Try to clear every given icing first * You can use the lucky candies to relieve more icing Part 3<> and Cereals * Try to collect as much as you can. Please note that you have to use lucky candies to get them or wait it to spawn. It spawns every 1/2 probability. * If you can free the initial cereal, try to get it lower to the string as of the teleporter is never shown (Green ones). ** If it is under soda, it will just move a tile down Part 4<>Soda * Try to clear the icing quickly so you can collect bottles. * You can rely on lucky candies for that Generique * Don't let the caramel spread allover the board * Don't overuse the initial special candies Candy Canons Gallery Super Saga Level 868 Portait.png|Same level in Portrait Trivia * Before release, it had 60 moves with 6 colors * It is first level to spawn without its canons ** Also the first one to have hidden teleporter * This level has the most moves of any level in the entire fanon world Category:Levels with 152 moves Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels with UFOs Category:Levels with eight-layered icing Category:Levels with cereals Category:Levels with coconut wheels Category:Levels with golden coconut wheels Category:Super Saga Content